Take Me Back
by dawson.noswad
Summary: (NSFW) A one shot based on Ali and Emily being left alone in the school together, old territory triggers old memories for Alison.


Alison closes the door to her classroom as she enters the dark hallway. The school is mostly empty as its about 9pm now. It seems all too often she is getting stuck staying behind late these days with the end of the school year approaching. Luckly for her she knows she isnt missing out on much as Emily was also stuck behind for swim practice, though that too should of long been over. Wondering why Emily hasnt been by to see her yet, Ali makes her way towards the pool.

As she walks down the hall, Emilys old locker catches her eye, and she cant help but smile as she is flooded with memories of her shy yet protective Emily. Remembering the way she used to look at her like she was everything. Loving how she still does look at her that same way, only now with a new boldness and confidence about her. Ali doesn't even realize her feet moving faster towards the pool as she reflects. That knot feeling tugging in her stomach. It comes quite often. That feeling of wishing she had of realized everything sooner. Wishing she could have that lost time.

As her hand grasps the doorknob she shakes her head to clear those thoughts, and takes a deep breath. Its amazing how she can still feel so excited to see her girl. HER girl. She enters the pool area and the smell of chlorine hits her nose. The lights are dim, and she almost turns to leave to check Emilys office when she hears a light splash from the water. Alison smiles and walks to the edge of the pool, she sees her mermaid looking flawless as she glides across the water. She is in her element. In her own world. Some things never change.

Suddenly, the reality of how alone they are hits her, and an idea comes to mind. She walks over to the door and quickly locks it. As she walks back to the pool she slowly starts to remove her clothing. Luckily, today it would take very little effort as she slips out of her dress and flats. As she hits the edge of the pool again she removes her bra and lastly her panties. Her heart is beating so fast as she sees Emily turning in the water to make her way back to this side of the pool. Quickly and gently, Alison slides into the water. The coolness of the water makes her breath catch in her throat. Or maybe it was because of what she was in the process of doing. Emily is about to reach for the wall when Alison puts her hand out to grab Emilys. The sudden touch causes Emily to jump in terror and scream. Wiping the water from her eyes, she suddenly sees who is standing in front of her.

" Ali, you just scared the shit out of me!" Emily breathlessly says " What are you doing?" as she moves closer towards Alison. Emilys eyes widen when she notices the fact Ali is naked.

Alison reaches both hands out for Emilys and takes them gently. She slowly turns them so Emilys back hits the wall of the pool. Alison closes the distance between them and moves Emilys hair to push it behind her ear similtaneously dancing her lips along Emilys earlobe. Ali whispers " I was thinking about before, years ago, when I would watch you in the pool. And I would imagine what it would be like to have you, all to myself, to do the things I want to do, without anyone stopping us or interrupting. Without anyone judging. I would envision what it would be like to kiss you-" Alison gently kisses Emilys neck " to touch you" Alison slides her hand along Emilys thigh, " without being afraid. At that time it was a dream, I never thought this would ever happen. You and me. My mermaid. All mine. To kiss" Ali kisses Emilys lips, short but sweet, " and to touch" Ali begins to move the straps of Emilys bathing suit down her shoulders.

Emily swears her heart is going to beat out of her chest. She too had these dreams, far more often than she could ever admit. And now it feels as though every dream she has ever had is coming true. And it is coming true with her one and only. Her thoughts take her away long enough for Alison to remove her bathing suit completely. She feels Ali kissing down her chest and she is brought back to the present as she feels her tongue swip over her nipple.

" Mmm, Ali, should we be doing this?" Emily is interrupted when she feels a slight pinch on her other nipple as Ali uses her other hand so she can tease both breasts at the same time. Even though they are in the pool Emily can feel her wetness spread across Alis thigh as she pushes her leg into Emilys centre. "Oh my- mmmmmmm Ali" Emily feels herself start to grind into Alisons leg to try and relieve some of the pressure she feels building below. Emily puts her hands on Alisons face to bring her up for a passionate kiss. Their tounges dance as Emily rocks harder against Alisons thigh.

While still kissing, Alison adjusts Emilys long legs so they are wrapping around her waist with enough space between them for her hand to reach. Ali uses one finger and starts to tease Emilys clit. Emily breaks away from this kiss leaving no more than an inch between their mouths " Please Ali?" Emily begs " Please Ali, what Em?" Alison says with a seductive tone to her voice. " Please Ali, I want you to fuck me so bad. I'm aching for you to be inside of me." Ali kisses Emily again and wastes no time in pushing two of her fingers into Emily as she runs the fingers of her other hand through Emilys hair. " Oh my God!" Emily hums as she breaks the kiss throwing her had against Alisons shoulder. Alison gradually begins to pick up the pace. Emilys moaning is getting louder and louder, and the louder it gets the more it turns Alison on, and the harder she pushes. " Em, baby?" Alison whispers into Emilys ear " Mmm, oooo, yes?, mmmm".

"I want to cum with you" Alison moaned into Emilys ear. Hearing those words almost made Emily cum right at that second. She smiles devilishly at Alison " Yes, pleeeease" before reaching her hand down between Alisons legs. " Even in this pool I can feel how wet you are. You are SO wet. Mmmm I love feeling you on my fingers" as she finishes those words she pushes two of her fingers inside of Alison. Alison falls forward putting her forehead against Emilys as they thrust into each other. "Oh my God" Alison says as their lips ghost each other " This won't take me long, I'm so close already." Emily kisses Alison gently " Mmm me too baby me too, ahhhh" It doesn't long before both girls legs are trembling, sloppy kisses are being exchanged, and both girls are struggling to stay afloat. Each girl holds the other as close as they can.

" I love you Emily" Alison says looking deep into Emilys eyes. Feeling tears of happiness swell below the surface. " I am so sorry I didn't admit it sooner. I am so sorry we lost all those years. Years we could of been together. Years we could of been doing this" She says the last part with a chuckle.

" Ali, I would be lying if I said that didn't want this since the very beginning with you, you know that. But I spent years thinking you were dead. I spent years thinking that this would never ever happen." Now Emily is also fighting back tears "And now that by some miracle this has happend, I wouldn't trade what we have now for anything in the world. I will get to spend more years with you, than years we have lost. I get to have you be every part of my life, and every part of me. And have you feel the same. You're my world Alison. I love you so much. Let's just embrace whatever amazing thing is to come our way ok?"

Alison chuckles " Ok"

The couple shares a chaste kiss before Emily backs up slightly " Perhaps we should get out of this pool and get some clothes on before our future includes being jobless" she says with a chuckle.

" Deal" Alison says as she takes Emilys hand as she helps her out of the pool.

They leave that familiar part of the building, with a new feeling. The feeling of being complete.

 **Thank you for reading my second story! Please review if you liked it, and leave any suggestions. I'd love to hear them**

Dawson xXx


End file.
